1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for a general-purpose internal combustion engine, particularly to an apparatus for controlling warm-up operation of the general-purpose internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in general-purpose internal combustion engines used as prime movers for operating machines such as generators and various other equipment, warm-up operation is conducted after engine start to stabilize the engine speed for preventing engine stall due to abrupt change in load.
In Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Hei 7(1995)-8566, it is taught in a vehicle engine to determine a warm-up time period based on the ambient temperature and start the engine by the warm-up time period before the time of engine start designated by the driver so as to complete the warm-up operation before the designated engine start time.